Sleepover
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Originally from Muse Abuse. Kyo and Yuki are sharing the same tent, and one of them has problems with personal space. Yuki/Kyo. Yaoi.


**Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't technically a 'new' story. As you may or may not have heard, I'm disbanding Muse Abuse, mainly because it'll be too much hassle adding second parts to the one-shots i've got. Kind of working on Lose Control... finals coming up soon... **

**Well, in other news, i've got a new forum. It's called 'Inspiration Achieved' and could definitely use some lovely people like yourselves there. I think there might be some sort of error when searching for it, since i haven't been able to do so myself, but you can always get it through my account.**

**For those of you who haven't read this yet, please enjoy.**

...

Kyo pulled himself up on his elbows a bit, sighing irritably as that arm around his waist tightened and wouldn't let him go. He glowered down at his sleeping cousin, grudgingly settling back against the ground so that grip would relax. The idiot was curled up all over him again, completely oblivious to the problems he was causing Kyo, just like every morning they had been spending in this god-damned tent. If it wasn't for him waking up naturally before the wake up calls started, the rat would have a hard time explaining his strange sleeping habits. Not that he even knew he was doing it.

Probably.

Kyo moved again, slower this time, backing away from the sleeping beauty until he realized that the grip around his waist was tightening with every inch he gained.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me – damned rat, let go!" He hissed, fed up with having to struggle out of the same vice-grip every morning. So what if the guy woke up? Let _him_ deal with the embarrassment instead of Kyo!

However, Yuki did no such thing. His sleeved arm that was still snaked across Kyo's bare skin tightened a little further, and his face nudged Kyo's side before a cheek settled on his abdomen again. Thoroughly frustrated, Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm and began attempting to pry it from his waist. Infuriatingly enough, the sleeping prince had the gall to struggle back. His brows furrowed, caught between awake and not, proceeding to fight against Kyo's attempts. Looking rather childish, Yuki's other arm snaked around the back of the now half-sitting up boy, body twisting around absurdly to curl around him.

Kyo snarled, worked up by the half-asleep boy's strength. Just who the hell did Yuki think he was? Kyo wasn't his freaking pillow, even if he _had_ reluctantly allowed this to continue for the past few nights. The stupid rat, whether he liked it or not, would have to accept that!

Kyo wrenched the arm behind his back from it's hold on the hem of his sweatpants, twisting them uncomfortably but accomplishing his task nonetheless. Yuki's head was still stubbornly pressing into his stomach, refusing to give up it's grasp on sleep. Kyo finally caught a hold on his other wrist, and pushed it away hurriedly.

Yuki growled.

Startled, Kyo ceased for a moment as glaring amethyst orbs opened blearily and took him in with decided irritation. Kyo nearly dropped the boys wrists, fearful of being victim to one of Yuki's bad mood mornings, but chose not to. The rat was still pushing heavily at him as if waiting for him to slip up. The red-head waited, eyes locked with slightly focused ones, for the idiot to snap out of it. Instead, Yuki actually bared his teeth at Kyo and let out another growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed and the gray haired boy pulled away from his grip. Kyo, slightly shocked that this guy _dared_ to be angry with _him_, let go easily. What did Kyo think _he himself_ was doing!? You had to be fucking kidding – what the hell was the damned rat doing was more the question! From clinging to him to giving him the death glare in two minutes? The jerk had something coming if he thought Kyo was going to put up with his bullshit much –

All too suddenly, Kyo found himself toppled over again, Yuki having launched himself at him in a well aimed tackle. They both landed heavily, a rock jutting out painfully into Kyo's shoulder blade. Yuki flumped onto his chest, momentarily knocking the breath from his lungs. Their foreheads clashed a little, landing Kyo with an immediate headache, and one of Yuki's elbows dug into the muscle of his thrown out arm. Yuki's head tilted a little, and Kyo caught his breath.

Kyo kept his eyes firmly shut, controlling himself enough to keep still as the weight of Yuki's mouth fell warmly onto his. A slight heat, the same kind he had been denying for the past few nights, ran through him, making his heart skip a beat and his jaw twitch. Those soft lips moved against his chastely for a moment, making him shiver, before they stopped.

Kyo opened his eyes back up when he felt the distinctive freeze of the boy on top of him. He was greeted with shocked gray eyes, widened with disbelief as they pulled back sharply. Unamused by the outrageous confusion now shining in Yuki's eyes, Kyo stared back at him blankly as the boy pushed himself up on his arms. So he was going to play dumb now? He was going to sit there shocked when he had been unabashedly _snuggling up to him_ and _testing his limits_ for the past freaking four nights? Oh-ho, did he have another thing coming.

"Ah." Yuki choked out, unable to form coherent words at the moment. He was completely thrown off, unable to find in his memory exactly when he got on top of Kyo. Or, for that matter, when the two of them had gotten so friendly.

"Yeah." Kyo said in a sarcastic tone. "_Ah_." With that, he promptly sat up, forcing Yuki to reel back before Kyo caught his chin, pulling him back forward.

Yuki was completely unprepared for the tongue that licked at the seam of his lips, opening his mouth immediately in surprise. Kyo's lips closed over his intimately, molding against them in a _very_ heated kiss, fingers at his chin holding him in place. Yuki had a split second to think '_holy hell_', before his mind went completely blank. Kyo's tongue was _in_ his mouth, sliding wetly against his own, parting his lips further. That hot muscle licked and stroked the inside of his mouth intoxicatingly, urging Yuki into dazed action. He leaned in unconsciously, unable to process thoughts quickly enough to even _think_ of fighting as Kyo's fingers ghosted over his jawbone. Teeth nipped his at his lips and tongue, making Yuki all but melt as he shivered, blindly clutching Kyo's shoulders, mind sweetly numbed with hot, insatiable pleasure.

All too soon, Kyo licked his way out of Yuki's mouth, who let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. Panting, Yuki stared with glazed eyes back at Kyo, who looked right back at him with sharp intensity until he finally snapped out of it.

Yuki's mind ran a mile a minute, curses and sudden comprehension and horrible, confusing and completely uncalled for _lust_ flashing almost visibly through his thoughts. His face bloomed with color, going red to the tips of his ears and all down his neck, completely embarrassed. He was going to die. Either himself or Kyo. He wasn't completely sure which yet. He had been kissed. By Kyo. Fucking hell he had been kissed by Kyo Sohma and jeezus Christ he had- aw fuck he had kissed back. Shit. What the _hell_... Yuki stuttered, drawing away shakily, unable to string a complete thought together into words. "Wh-wha- You just- I- shit…"

Satisfied, Kyo smirked. _There_. Let him figure it out for himself, the damned bastard. Tempting him every night… he would be lucky if Kyo hadn't practically devoured him by the time this stupid trip was over. Smugly, Kyo stood up. "Consider that payment for being a clingy fuck." He straightened his pants out and made his hunched over way to the door. He unzipped the tent door deftly, stepping outside into his shoes easily with a sweatshirt already in hand. "But don't even _think_ you're off the hook just yet." He said in a warm, smug voice before zipping back up the tent so that the guy could deal with his own issues. As far as Kyo was concerned, his own were solved for the moment.

**Review? yeah? No? Possible second chapter to this, if you guys want. Peace out.**


End file.
